


You’re on, Seaweed Brain.

by Miss_Princess_Griffin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag help, One Shot, This is my first fic for the pjo fandom, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Griffin/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Griffin
Summary: Annabeth laughed and yep, Percy was a goner. She looked him up and down and said, “oh, you’re so on Seaweed Brain.”Percy tried not to blush at that and failed miserably.ORThese two kids spar and then fluff happens.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	You’re on, Seaweed Brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I’ve loved these books and percabeth for so long but I’ve never written anything for them, until today!! I actually haven’t written anything for a long time so go easy on me. Happy reading :)

Percy stood hunched over, hands resting on his knees and panting like Mrs. O’Leary. The summer sun beat down on his skin, making his orange camp t-shirt cling to him with sweat. He stood up, heaved a sigh and mentally prepared himself for another round. 

It was about a month before Percy’s sixteenth birthday and all the campers had been working harder than ever before, getting ready for whatever Kronos was going to send their way. Percy himself has been training more than anybody. He’d just spent the better part of an hour hacking practice dummies to pieces with Riptide. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, (not literally this time) he had to be ready. If that meant killing one dummy after another, so be it. 

Just as he was about to start swinging again, he felt someone come up behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Annabeth.

His breath caught in his throat and he had to work to keep his facial expressions under control. Annabeth was clad in a sports bra and shorts, clearly suffering from the heat just like him. Her face and chest were flushed and, surprisingly, her hair was down, laying in messy curls around her shoulders. She looked spectacular.

“Hey, Percy,” she smiled at him. “Working hard?” He missed the way her eyes were glued to where his shirt stuck to him for a moment, before looking back up.

“Uh, hi. Y-yeah, I am,” he managed to squeak out after a moment.

His relationship with Annabeth this summer had been...rocky. For the most part it was great. They seemed closer than ever, brainstorming attack plans, sparring, even relaxing at the beach together in those calm moments that were so rare these days. Percy was getting bolder too, flirting with Annabeth when he saw an opportunity. He was pretty sure she never noticed and he didn’t know if that was good or bad if he’s being honest. It took Percy a while to admit it, but yeah, he liked her. A lot. So why wouldn’t he want Annabeth to know he was flirting with her? Well that’s complicated.

More often than not, the nice moments they shared were disrupted with an argument and ended with Annabeth storming off. It was always the worst when Percy told her he would be leaving for the weekend. She would go silent for a few minutes, then purposefully start a fight both of them knew was bullshit, just so she had an excuse to leave. She wouldn’t speak to him for days after he returned. Eventually, Percy stopped telling Annabeth he was leaving. He would simply come back and they’d pretend like nothing happened. 

A part of him hoped she was acting this way out of jealousy. The more rational part of him thought that she was acting this way because he was a selfish, lazy asshole. So, maybe Annabeth knowing he was flirting wouldn’t be the greatest thing.

Still, Percy hated fighting with her more than anything. Most of the time, he didn’t even know what they were fighting about. He yearned for a time there would only be good moments.

So, he was determined not to mess up this time. Hopefully she wouldn’t catch him staring because he had a feeling that wouldn’t end well.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed look on her face.

Fuck.

“O-oh, uh, nothing. I was just wondering why your hair’s down, is all,” Percy spluttered out. Smooth.

“My hair tie broke,” Annabeth grumbled. “I guess now you’ll actually have a chance at beating me, with my hair flying around my face,” she smirked. She looked pointedly at the sword in his hand. 

Percy realized she was asking to spar with him. No way was he going to be able to focus with her looking like that. She’d be able to beat him no matter what state her hair was in, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“Please, your vision doesn’t need to be impaired for me to beat you. I’d win no matter what,” Percy gloated and matched her smirk. Fake it ‘till you make it, right?

Annabeth laughed and yep, Percy was a goner. She looked him up and down and said, “Oh you’re so on Seaweed Brain.”

Percy tried not to blush at that and failed miserably. He looked down and got into position. 

As soon as he locked eyes with Annabeth, they were off. 

Through the years, Annabeth and Percy had trained together time and time again to the point where they had practically memorized the other’s fighting style, which only made them that much more evenly matched. The chances of winning were more or less equal.

The two demigods circled each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Suddenly, Percy sprung forward and slashed Riptide through the air, narrowly missing Annabeth’s waist as she side-stepped.

Percy kept advancing, going on offense. He jabbed and Annabeth blocked, never letting him get a hit in. Percy faked to the left and hit Annabeth’s shoulder with the hilt of his blade. Annabeth gasped and stumbled slighting but before Percy could take advantage, Annabeth came back at him twice as hard. She wielded her dagger like a madman, stabbing here, and slashing there. However, Percy was just as effective on defence. He ducked just in time and saw a couple strands of his hair fall to the floor. 

“Oh, so you’re giving me a free haircut as well as trying to kill me, huh?” Percy asked breathlessly during a lull in the fight. 

“I mean, why not, Gods know you need one,” Annabeth replied with a cheeky grin. 

“Come on, don’t lie, you love my hair. But you’re going to pay for that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Annabeth’s cheeks were tinted pink. Interesting. Maybe she did realize he was flirting.

“Yeah.” 

Percy lunged.

Annabeth expected percy to make a direct assault, so she was unprepared for when he rolled through her legs and jumped up behind her. 

Percy slashed at her neck while she was turning around. Percy watched in horror as Riptide travelled through the air towards Annabeth. He tried to stop it, but the momentum wouldn’t give in. Before Annabeth had time to parry, the blade made contact with her skin. 

Annabeth cried out in pain and the hand not holding her dagger went to cover the area Percy had struck. Her hand came away bloody. Percy felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Holy shit, Annabeth, I’m so sorry, are you okay—“

Next thing Percy knew, Annabeth had judo flipped him and he was laying on his back, with the point of Annabeth’s knife pressing against his jugular.

He looked up and realized he had only given Annabeth a small nick. Then he realized...some other things. Annabeth stared down at him with a satisfied smirk adorning her features and her knees bracketed his hips, leaving her weight rested on his lower abdomen. Her golden hair tumbled down around her face and tickled Percy’s ears. 

If being thrown to the ground hadn’t knocked the wind out of him, that certainly did.

“I win, Seaweed Brain,” annabeth proclaimed softly. She lowered her weapon.

Percy’s brain was too busy short-circuiting to formulate a response. He just stared at the ethereal sight above him. 

“Percy? Are you okay?” Annabeth had started to look concerned.

Thankfully, his mouth had finally figured out how to work again so he said, “you’re beautiful.” 

What the fuck. No. Okay, clearly, his mouth needed a bit more time.

“Um, i mean, y-yeah. Sorry, I’m all good. Nice one.” Percy would like to die now. He was sure his face had never been a deeper shade of crimson. Stupid mouth.

Now, Annabeth was the speechless one. Her face held a blush that rivalled Percy’s. She tried to appear exasperated, but Percy could see a pleased, if somewhat embarrassed, smile shining through. She was radiant. 

Before this train wreck could get any worse, Percy changed the subject.

“How’s your neck?” Percy inquired. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers over her cut. Percy scowled. Even if it was inconsequential, he was still mad at himself for hurting Annabeth.

He heard her breath hitch as he ran his hand down her neck. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” 

Percy didn’t know why she was whispering but it felt appropriate. Her eyes found his before glancing down at their bodies. She seemed to realize, for the first time, that she was straddling him, if her eyes widening comically was any indication. She looked back to Percy’s face and the air around them turned heavy and thick like molasses. Neither of them moved for a long time. Just as Annabeth sucked in a breath and started to lean down, they heard a wolf whistle and looked up to find the culprit.

“Well, isn’t this a compromising position,” Clarisse noted with an amused voice. “I thought this was the training arena, not one of your cabins.” She was clearly trying very hard not to laugh.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other in shock before springing apart like the other was on fire, stammering out excuses.

“We were just sparring and then Percy—“

“Annabeth beat me so she—“

“Save it you two,” Clarisse said. “I’m just playing.” Though the look on her face said she clearly didn’t believe a word. “Now get out, I want to beat up some dummies.”

With that, Percy and Annabeth packed up their stuff and walked out. They continued on in a charged silence for a few minutes before Percy couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey, Annabeth, we were just sparring, don’t listen to Clarisse. It’s no biggie, don’t let her make things awkward between us.”

Percy didn’t mean any of it. It was definitely a ‘biggie’. A very big ‘biggie’. 

Now, feel free to call Percy delusional here, but he was sure that Annabeth was about to kiss him before Clarisse interrupted. He had half a mind to go punch Clarisse in the face for that, but he had more desperate matters at hand. He needed this to stay a good moment, so he hoped downplaying it would make Annabeth feel better.

A dejected look crossed her face and she answered, “right. No biggie.” She gave him a fake smile and kept walking towards her cabin. 

Shit. Maybe downplaying it was not the right strategy, Percy thought. He started grasping at straws. 

“Winner gets to dunk the loser in the lake fully clothed?” He suggested with hope in his eyes. “I promise to let myself get wet this time,” he smiled.

He had a feeling Annabeth missed the good moments too because, luckily, she accepted his lousy excuse for a peace offering. She gave him a real smile and said, “you’re on Seaweed Brain. Race you to the lake!”

Percy stood there for a second, just watching Annabeth run off. His chest filled with a sensation he wasn’t ready to identify quite yet. 

Annabeth turned around to see him still standing there. “Hurry up, slowpoke!” She called out. 

Percy couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. Oh, yeah, he thought. This was definitely a good moment.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Clarisse was walking back from the arena when she saw Percy and Annabeth together in the lake. Percy resurfaced with water in his mouth and spit it in Annabeth’s face playfully. She shrieked and jumped on Percy, shoving his head back underwater. They ended up with Percy holding onto Annabeth’s waist and her hands on his shoulders. They were grinning like fools and their eyes were sparkling.

Clarisse couldn’t remember the last time she had seen either of them that happy. Idiots, she thought.

“Hey Clarisse,” Silena said, walking up to her friend. “What are you looking at?”

“That.”

Silena’s gaze followed Clarisse’s line of sight and she saw the two lovesick demigods.

“Oh my Gods, that’s too cute even for them,” Silena deadpanned.

“When do you think they’re going to pull their heads out of their asses and realize they’re in love with each other?” Clarisse asked.

“I have no idea, but it better be soon. They’re driving everyone crazy.”

“You got that right.”

The girls set off, leaving Annabeth and Percy to smile at each other under the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s that! Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day. Also, if you have any prompts my tumblr is iloveannabeth. Id love to have more ideas.


End file.
